1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for quantitatively determining amounts of calcium in bones of a human body, or the like. This invention particularly relates to a method for quantitatively analyzing bone calcium, wherein an energy subtraction processing technique is utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quantitatively determining amounts of calcium in bones is necessary for preventing fractures of bones. Specifically, by investigating small changes in the amounts of calcium contained in bones, osteoporosis can be found early, and fractures of the bones can be prevented.
Therefore, various methods for quantitatively determining amounts of calcium in bones have been proposed and used in practice. Such methods are listed below.